MXCC: Most Extreme Cartoon Elimination Challenge
by AMX
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. It's MXC with your favorite cartoon and video game characters! Join hosts Puffy AmiYumi, announcer Kaz, and captain Jake Long! No flames, please. Summary's bad, I know...FINISHED!
1. Show's Beginning

HI, IT'S AMX AGAIN. THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE IT BETTER THAN MY OTHER ONE. (I ALSO HOPE THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO LIKE THIS SHOW AS MUCH AS I DO).

_Hard Rock music begins playing as short clips of players in different competitions_ _flash by. The announcer begins speaking:_

"What are these characters running from? They're not! They're running _to _the toughest competition of their lives. Today it's the greatest and most ancient rivalry ever: boys verses girls! Right here on MXCC-Most Extreme Cartoon Elimination Challenge! Now, here's two girls who are guaranteed to rock your world: PUFFY AMIYUMI!"

_Scene cuts to Ami, wearing a pink kimono, and Yumi, wearing a purple kimono, seated in the middle of assorted cartoon and video game characters._

"Hello, and welcome to MXCC," says Ami. "We've got a great show for you today. Because on today's show, we have the most ancient rivalry ever: the boys verses the girls!"

"Yeah," says Yumi. "And by the looks of things, I'd say the girls are definitely going to win. At least, I hope they do. I bet half of my money on them."

"Yumi!" says Ami, hitting Yumi with her fan. "First of all, the boys have just as fair of a chance as girls, even though we _are _better, I'll admit."

_A majority of the characters sitting around the girls are boys, and they all groan. Ami ignores this and continues._

"Second, we're not even supposed to take sides! What if the boys win?"

"That's where I got smart," says Yumi. "I bet the other half on the boys."

Ami groans. "Let's just go to Kaz, shall we?"

_Scene cuts to announcer Kaz, holding a microphone and wearing safari clothes and a helmet._

"Kaz here," says Kaz. "And today the battles are going to heat up with the sheer rivalry of the boys and the girls. Today we're starting things off with Wall Bangers, then the always amusing-and painful-Sinkers and Floaters, then we move onto Door Jam, then finish things off with Tumbling Dominoes of Doom. I am quite torn here, because I want to root for the boys, but if I do, Ami and Yumi will beat me up! So now, let's just go to the Skipper. (Go boys!)"

_Scene cuts to captain Jake Long, wearing the traditional captain's outfit and a whistle. He's also holding a pole._

"Okay teams," says Jake. "How many of you people think that there is no reason for boys and girls to be always competing, and that they should just put aside their differences and live in harmony? Show of hands...now!"

_Everyoneon both teamsraises their hand and cheers._

"Well, you're wrong," says Jake, smiling. "It doesn't matter who or where you are, no matter what, if you put a boy and a girl together, it equals conflict. Which is why we're holding this competition today. You there, do you often compete with boys?"

_Rouge the Bat, who's sitting in the front row in her traditional costume, stands up._

"Oh, definitely," says Rouge. "I'm always competing with boys. They all want me because they know they can't have me."

"In that getup and with that figure, I'm not surprised," says Jake. "Okay. . ." he goes over to the side of the teams and swings his pole in front of him. ". . .LET'S GO!"

_The team members start running down the hill, with Jake over at the side._

NEXT CHAPTER, THE GAMES START. FIRST GAME: WALL BANGERS!


	2. Wall Bangers

_Scene cuts to Wall Bangers Arena, with Ami and Yumi narrating._

"And now let's start things out with Wall Bangers!" says Ami.

"Yeah," says Yumi. "The object is to run through the four levels of doors. Pick the right door and you win. Pick the wrong door, and you belong to Tlaloc."

_Scene cuts to Tlaloc, the evil shaman, getting ready to fight in front of the third level of doors._

"And to show us how to play this game, here's Kaz!" says Ami.

_Scene cuts back to Kaz, at the first level of doors._

"Now, here's the deal," says Kaz. "Only one of these doors is made of paper, and you have only one chance to pick the right door."

_Kaz goes through the right door on the first level._

"Yay!" says Kaz. "But it gets trickier . . . "

_Kaz goes through the right door on the second level, then falls into a puddle of mud on the other side._

"Eew . . . " says Kaz. "Uh oh. Tlaloc. He can be pretty tough to get around if you don't know how. You just need to do a little maneuvering . . . "

_Tlaloc lunges for Kaz, but Kaz jumps to the right, making Tlaloc land on his face. Kaz goes through another door. However, this is the door with the net. A mud-covered Kaz struggles to get free from the net while Tlaloc stands up and laughs at him._

"Uh . . . " says Kaz. "Just kidding. Just kidding . . . "

_Scene cuts back to Ami and Yumi. Both girls sigh._

"Now let's see some _real _competitors," says Yumi.

_Scene cuts back to Jake Long. He blows his whistle to start the games._

"GET IT ON!" yells Jake.

"And here's our first competitor, Amy Rose," says Ami.

"Yeah, her main hobby is chasing this blue hedgehog around, and he doesn't even like her!" says Yumi.

"Yumi!" says Ami. "It looks like she's already through the first door."

"Yeah," says Yumi. "But let's see what she does on the second level."

"It looks like she's hesitating a bit . . . " Ami begins.

"OH!" say the two girls together.

"She hit her head hard," says Yumi.

"Too bad," says Ami. "Here's our first competitor for the boys, Ed!"

"Yeah," says Yumi. "This probably won't be hard for him because according to his description, he likes hitting things with his head."

"Oh, look!" says Ami. "He's definitely using that head of his getting though that first door. He's stalling on the second level . . . "

"Oh! He's through the right one again!" says Yumi. "Let's see how he goes against Tlaloc."

_Ed stares at Tlaloc for a moment, then suddenly gets a burst of speed. He rams into Tlaloc, knocking him over._

"Beep beep!" yells Ed.

"Oh dear," says Ami. "Poor Tlaloc."

"Forget him," says Yumi. "Ed might actually win."

_Ed, unfortunately, picks the wrong door and rams into it headfirst. He falls over backwards laughing._

"OH!" the girls say together.

"That has _got _to hurt," says Ami.

"Yeah, but he must think he's won," says Yumi. "Check out the weird look on his face."

"And here's our next girl, Nazz!" says Ami.

"It says here all the boys have a crush on her," says Yumi. "I can't see why."

"Wow!" says Ami. "Look at her concentration going through those doors. She's already through the first one."

_Nazz goes through the right door on the second level, but lands in the mud puddle._

"What a wimp," says Yumi. "She's crying because she got a little mud on her clothes."

_Nazz tries to go through the right door, but loses her concentration and rams into the wrong one. She falls to the ground, still crying. Tlaloc does nothing._

"She's still crying," says Yumi. "That's why she lost."

"Tlaloc certainly made the right choice there," says Ami. "Here's our next boy. He goes by 'Bloo.'"

_Bloo enthusiastically throws himself into a door. The wrong door. He falls with a dazed look on his face._

"He didn't even make it to the second level," says Yumi. "Ha ha!"

"Yumi!" says Ami. "Here's our next girl, Rouge the Bat. You might remember that she was the girl Jake was talking to earlier."

"She doesn't look like the type of girl who's organized," says Yumi.

"_Au contraire_, Yumi," says Ami. "According to her description, Rouge is one of the best jewel thieves there is. Those skills are what have gotten her through the first and second doors already!"

"So what?" asks Yumi. "She won't get past Tlaloc."

"Oh, look at that!" says Ami. "What a spectacular move! She's gone through the third door."

"She might actually make it . . . " says Yumi.

"And she does!" exclaims Ami. "Rouge has now put the girls ahead 1-0."

"Here's our next boy," says Yumi. "His name is . . . Johnny 2x4. His best friend is a piece of wood with a face on it."

"OH!" the girls say together.

"Looks like he wasn't able to connect with _this _wood," says Ami. "The score remains one to nothing."

"Our next girl is a mutant by the name of Turanga Leela," says Yumi. "She's the captain of a delivery service, and we got to speak with her earlier."

_Scene cuts to an earlier interview with Leela._

"Yeah, I like my job," says Leela. "Even though most of the time, my team and I just screw everything up. At least it's never dull."

"Well, let's see if her captain skills help out here," says Ami. "Well, she's gotten through that first door . . . "

"OH!"

"She banged up her shoulder on that second door," said Yumi. "Must be that one big eye."

"Yumi!" says Ami. "Here's our next boy, Phillip J. Fry. He's a delivery boy and one of Leela's co-workers."

"OH!"

"He doesn't seem to be very bright," says Yumi.

"Moving on . . . " says Ami. "Our last girl is Amy Wong. She comes from a rich family that lives on Mars."

"She's also really clumsy," says Yumi. "Let's see what she does here."

_Amy gets through the first and second doors, and falls in the mud on the third level. But she doesn't mind._

"Oh, here comes Tlaloc . . . " says Ami. "...She gets past him! She's through the third door!"

"She's deciding . . . " says Yumi. "She makes it! She tripped on the frame, but she made it! The score is now 2-0."

"Here's the last chance for the boys," says Ami. "Dr. John Zoidberg. He claims to be a doctor."

"I don't buy it," says Yumi. "According to his co-workers, he always has his anatomy chart upside-down."

"Whatever the reason, he's gotten through the first door," says Ami.

"What is he anyway?" asks Yumi. "A lobster? That must be why he's running sideways."

"He's through the second door!" says Ami. "Let's see how he handles Tlaloc."

_Zoidberg stares at Tlaloc for a second, then suddenly squirts a big cloud of ink in his face. Tlaloc falls over backward while Zoidberg crashes into the wrong door._

"OH!"

"He crashed right into that door!" says Yumi. "Doesn't really matter, because he's already been disqualified for squirting that ink at Tlaloc."

"I hope Tlaloc's okay," says Ami. "He's not moving."

"He must've blacked out," says Yumi. "See what I did there, Ami? _Blacked _out?"

"Yes, Yumi," says Ami. "Let's go down to Kaz."

_Scene cuts to Kaz with an ink-covered Tlaloc._

"You know Tlaloc," says Kaz. "Even though you're an evil shaman, black isn't really your color."

"Thanks. I feel _so _much better," says Tlaloc. "It's going to take me forever to get this ink out of my clothes."

"You didn't get up for a while after Zoidberg squirted the ink," says Kaz. "What happened?"

"I thought I had gone blind," says Tlaloc. "And even worse, my mouth was open when he squirted. Now the inside of my mouth is all black."

"Ah, yes," says Kaz. "Ink will do that."

_Scene cuts back to Ami and Yumi._

"Well, even so, the girls now have the definite lead 2-0!" says Ami.

"Ha ha!" says Yumi. "None of the boys made it!"

"Yumi, the boys still have a chance," says Ami.

"We'll see," says Yumi.

WHEN MXCC RETURNS, WE'RE GOING TO GO OVER THE EDGE WITH SINKERS AND FLOATERS! SO DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE . . . UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU WANT TO.


	3. Sinkers and Floaters

AND WE'RE BACK WITH MXCC, WITH OUR HEATED-UP COMPETITION WITH THE MACHO MALES AND FEMME FATALES.

"Hello, and welcome back to MXCC," says Ami. "After our first game, we're left with Tlaloc trying out the black look and the girls leading 2-0."

"The boys are never gonna get any points," says Yumi.

"Well, you never know, Yumi," says Ami. "We still have three games to play, and the boys are just as capable as the girls."

"Well, there certainly weren't any in our last game," says Yumi.

"All the better reason to move onto our next game, Sinkers and Floaters!" exclaims Ami. "The object is to hop across the stones on the lake, avoid the "floating stones," and not fall into our mystery sludge! And just what is our mystery sludge, Yumi?"

"It's run-off from the MXCC boy's locker room, Ami!" says Yumi. "And without further ado, let's go down to Jake.

_Scene cuts to Jake, standing near the shore of Sinkers and Floaters._

Jake blows his whistle. "Get it on!" he yells.

_The first boy runs down the hill to the shore._

"I don't want to be here!" yells the boy.

"Our first boy contestant is Edd, with two D's, also known as Double D," says Ami. "He's known for his intelligence, and his biggest fear is anyone finding out what's under his hat."

"What's under there, anyway?" asks Yumi. "It must be something juicy if he doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Well, either way, he seems very nervous crossing those stones . . ." says Ami. "I don't see why. He's doing good so far . . ."

"Oh, look at that!" says Yumi. "He's on a floating stone. Surprisingly, he's so light the only thing that got wet was his socks. He's still going . . . he's done it! I don't believe it, but Double D's just scored a point for the boys!"

"Oh, my socks are filthy!" yells Double D as he walks off.

"He doesn't seem too happy though," says Ami.

"Yeah, whatever," says Yumi. "Here's our first girl!"

_The first girl runs down the hill._

"Don't make fun of Texas!" the girl yells.

"And here's Sandy Cheeks," says Ami. "The only known squirrel to live underwater."

"Underwater?" asks Yumi. "How can she breathe?"

"Well, Yumi," says Ami. "She lives in an air-filled dome. And why do you think she's wearing that air suit?"

"That's an air suit?" asks Yumi. "I thought . . ."

"Forget it," says Ami. "I'd rather not know."

"OH!"

"That air suit certainly didn't help her on that run!" says Yumi. "Her helmet smashed into that stone!"

"Too bad," says Ami. "Her helmet's cracked. Onto our next boy!"

"No way I'm losing this one!" says the next boy.

"And here's Knuckles the Echidna," says Yumi. "He's the guardian of a giant green jewel with an anger problem."

"OH!"

"He's definitely angry there, Yumi," says Ami. "Look at him punch that water."

"Ha ha!" laughs Yumi. "Baby!"

"It's all buena!" says the next girl.

"And here's Buena Girl," says Ami. "She wrestles for all that is buena."

"Aw, geez," says Yumi. "Why can't all these Spanish people learn English?"

"Well," says Ami, "she's definitely looking buena back-flipping across those stones . . ."

"OH!"

"That one came up a little too short!" says Ami. "The back of her head just slammed into that stone! That's our MXCC slow motion Impact Replay!"

_Scene cuts to slow motion clip of Buena Girl's run._

"_Weeeelllll, Aaaammmiiii, if you taaaaaake a loooook_," says Yumi in slow motion.

"Yumi!" says Ami.

"Sorry," says Yumi. "Anyway, we watch as she's back-flipping gracefully off those stones . . . then hearing as her head just cracks into that stone."

"Got a quarter?" asks the next boy.

"Moving on . . ." says Ami. "Our next boy is Eddy! He's only interested in the acquisition of money, and nothing but the acquisition of money."

"What a dumb thing to obsess about," says Yumi. "And check out that big tongue of his Ami. He must be really popular with that girls . . ."

"OH!"

"And Eddy gets a mouthful of our runoff," says Ami. "That should teach him to keep his big mouth shut."

"I can do anything!" says the next girl.

"And here's Kim Possible," says Yumi. "She's an international heroine and cheerleader."

"And it's those moves that have gotten her a win for the girls!" says Ami. "It's now 3-1."

"I'm ready!" says the next boy.

"And here's Spongebob SquarePants," says Yumi. "He's the best known fry-cook in Bikini Bottom."

"He lives underwater," says Ami. "So this game shouldn't be a problem for him . . ."

"And it isn't!" says Yumi. "He's all the way across those stones, and you can see him doing a little victory dance, too. The score is now 3-2."

"I am ready to play!" says the next girl.

"And here's our next girl, Starfire!" says Ami. "She's from the quiet, little planet of Tamaran. However, she's not exactly used to our earth customs . . ."

"OH!"

"And she's down!" says Yumi. "But I think she thinks she's won. She's laughing."

"I'm the sidekick of the girl who can do anything!" says the last boy.

"And our last boy is Ron Stoppable," says Ami. "He is indeed the sidekick and best friend of Kim Possible."

"OH!"

"However, that doesn't help him here," says Yumi. "He just dove into that water."

"Let's get this over with," says the last girl.

"And here's our last girl, Raven," says Ami. "She's not really into fun."

"And she doesn't look too happy to be here . . ." says Yumi. "OH! Look at that! She didn't want to be here so badly she just jumped in. Too bad for her."

"And that's the game!" says Ami. "And thanks to Double D, Kim Possible, and Spongebob, the score is now 3-2!"

_Scene cuts back to Ami and Yumi._

"So, Yumi," says Ami. "What do you think of the boys now?"

"I never thought I'd say this," says Yumi. "But the boys might actually have a chance."

"See?" asks Ami. "What'd I tell you?"

"What now?" asks Yumi.

"Never mind," says Ami.

WHEN MXCC COMES BACK, WERE TWISTING THINGS UP WITH DOOR JAM!


	4. Door Jam

_Hi. AMX again. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I've been having to fight writer's block and a very busy schedule. Anyway, onto our next game!_

WELCOME BACK TO MXCC, WHERE PEOPLE AREN'T AFRAID OF FALLING ON THEIR FACES LIKE IDIOTS!

_Scene cuts to Ami and Yumi._

"And we're back with more action in our heated up competition against the boys and girls," says Ami. "Thanks to our last game, the score is now Girls 3, Boys 2."

"Hey, Ami," says Yumi. "Is it just me, or did it feel like those commercials took over two weeks to run?"

"Actually, I felt it, too . . ." says Ami. "Oh well. Let's go onto our next game, Door Jam!"

_Scene cuts to small animation that shows how the game works, with Yumi narrating._

"The object of this game is to get through our MXCC maze without running through our fake doors which lead to our MXCC sludge," says Yumi. "And if that wasn't enough, our contestants also have to get past our MXCC goons: Tlaloc, his henchmen Pins and Needles, and their good friend, the murderer Dennis."

_Scene cuts to show Tlaloc (still covered in ink), Pins and Needles, and Dennis, all inside the maze._ _Scene then cuts to Jake, outside at the start of the maze._

Jake blows his whistle. "Get it on!" he yells.

_The first girl flies up._

"This is for my husband, Cosmo!" says the girl.

"And our first girl is Wanda," says Ami. "Strange, it doesn't say anything else about her. I like that fairy outfit, though."

"Maybe it's not an outfit," says Yumi, sarcastically.

"Yumi!" says Ami. "Even I know fairies aren't real. Let's just see how she does on this run."

_Wanda slowly flies into the maze. She decides to try and confuse the goons. She starts flying through the doors in a circle, with Tlaloc, Pins, Needles, and Dennis following. The plan works; the goons get confused, but Wanda ends up getting a little confused as well. She ends up falling into the sludge on her own._

"OH!" say Ami and Yumi together.

"She was doing well with that little strategy before she got herself dizzy," says Ami. "Right, Yumi?"

"What?" asks Yumi. "Oh, right. She fell."

"Yumi . . ." says Ami. "Let's bring out the first boy."

_The first boy flies out._

"Is there pudding in here?" asks the boy.

"Next we have Cosmo," says Yumi. "That's weird. He's wearing the same fairy outfit as Wanda."

"Well, it says here that Cosmo is Wanda's wife," says Ami. "It also says he's not too bright. Let's see how he does here."

_Cosmo flies into the maze. He doesn't travel far before he's face to face to Pins and Needles._

"Do _you _have any pudding?" asks Cosmo.

_The two dolls answer by grabbing Cosmo, taking him to the nearest trick door, and throwing him into the sludge._

"So, is that a 'no'?" asks Cosmo.

"O-kaaaay," says Ami. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"I'll find my way through mathematically!" says the next girl.

"And this is Sam," says Yumi. "Her most powerful weapon is her brain. Let's see how it helps here."

_Sam starts sneaking through the maze, then runs into Tlaloc. She breaks into a run, but Tlaloc grabs her and slaps her, smearing her face with ink._

"OH!"

"That's too bad," says Ami.

"Yeah, poor girl," says Yumi.

_Scene cuts to Tlaloc letting Sam out through the exit._

"Dude, am I in the right place?" asks the next boy.

"And this is Beast Boy," says Ami. "He has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he wants."

_Beast Boy walks into the maze, and is immediately surrounded by all four goons. He screams, then turns into a rabbit and runs under Dennis. He then changes back, and runs the rest of the way to the exit, since he's gotten such a lead._

"Oh, look!" says Yumi. "He actually made it. The score is tied 3-3."

"Whatever," says the next girl.

"Here's Clover," says Ami. "She's known for being a drama queen and beauty."

_Clover starts running through the maze, but immediately runs into Dennis. She tries to swoon him, but it doesn't work. He grabs Clover and throws her into the sludge._

"OH!"

"Looks like it didn't help her here," says Yumi. "Let's move on."

"My life is not normal," says the next boy.

"This is Danny Fenton," says Ami. "His parents are ghost hunters, and it's been rumored that he might actually be half ghost himself."

_Danny tries walking through the maze, but Dennis grabs him and starts to drag him to one of the trick doors. However, Danny struggles, but Dennis is soon joined by Tlaloc, Pins, and Needles. _

"Uh oh," says Ami. "It looks like he's in a little bit of trouble there."

"Well, if he's a ghost, why doesn't he just fly away?" asks Yumi.

"That's just a rumor, Yumi," says Ami. "And even if he was, I don't think he'd want anyone to know about it."

_All four goons push Danny into the sludge and start taunting him. However, Danny gets back at them by splashing the sludge at Dennis._

"Oh well," says Yumi. "Let's move onto the last girl."

"This'll be fun!" says the last girl.

"This is Alex," says Ami. "She's a fun-loving girl who's a little scatterbrained."

_Alex walks through the maze, but is immediately surrounded. She jumps over Tlaloc and runs through the exit._

"Oh! We've got another winner," says Yumi. "It's now 4-3. Here's the last boy."

"This is great for me, 'cause I'm used to running from big scary guys!" says the last boy.

"And Ron Stoppable's back," says Ami. "He didn't do so well in Sinkers and Floaters. Let's see how he does here."

_Ron goes through two doors and is suddenly surrounded. He then starts yelling Karate shrieks and runs through the nearest door. It stuns Tlaloc, Pins and Needles, but Dennis starts chasing him. However, before Dennis can get to Ron, he goes through the exit._

"And it looks like we've got another winner for the boy . . ." begins Ami.

_Before Ron can celebrate his victory, Dennis lunges out through the exit door and tackles Ron to the ground, yanking his pants off at the same time!_

"OH!" say Ami and Yumi together.

"That was awesome!" says Yumi, beginning to laugh at the pantless Ron. "That has "MXCC Impact Replay" written all over it!"

_Scene cuts to slow motion clip of Dennis tackling Ron and yanking off his pants._

"As you can see here, there's definitely terror and pain on Stoppable's face . . ." Ami begins.

_Yumi loses it. She breaks down and starts laughing loudly at the scene with pantless Ron._

"Now, Yumi . . ." says Ami, on the verge of laughing, too. "It wouldn't giggle be polite to laugh heh heh at a contestant's misfortune . . ."

_Ami loses it too. She and Yumi start laughing at Ron's misfortune. Yumi is the first to regain her composure._

"Either way," she says, wiping tears from her eyes, "Ron has scored for the boys, and the score's tied 4-4."

WHEN MXCC RETURNS, WE'VE GOT OUR LAST EVENT, AS WELL AS YUMI'S PAINFUL ELIMINATIONS!


	5. Dominoes of Doom, Show's End

AND WELCOME BACK TO MXCC, WHERE IT'S TIME FOR OUR LAST EVENT.

_Scene cuts to Ami and Yumi._

"Wow. We're down to our last game already. That was fast," says Yumi.

"Yeah," says Ami. "It's already our last game, and it's going to decide this competition. Right now the score is tied 4-4."

"Now it's time for Tumbling Dominoes of Doom," says Yumi. "And here's Kaz to explain how it works."

_Scene cuts to Kaz at the Tumbling Dominoes of Doom stadium with Pins and Needles._

"Thank you girls," says Kaz. "Now, the object of this game is to run across these giant dominoes without falling off. If you make it to the other side, you win. If you fall . . . well, Pins and Needles will be there to try and break your fall. Skipper?"

_Scene cuts to Jake Long at the starting point. He blows his whistle._

"Get it on!" he yells.

_The first boy runs up._

"This is for my team!" the first boy says.

"And this is Robin," says Ami. "He means well, but it says here that he takes things way too seriously. Let's see how he does here."

_Robin, as expected, runs across the dominoes in perfect rhythm, easily making it to the other side._

"And it looks like he's made it!" says Ami. "Let's take another look at that run."

_Scene cuts to clip of Robin's run with Ami narrating._

"And you can see here, he's just hopping across those dominoes . . . " begins Ami.

_The clip is shown at a reverse angle._

"Ami, look!" says Yumi. "He's going back to the other side, the showoff!"

"Well, thanks to Robin, the score is now 5-4. Let's just move onto our first girl, shall we?" asks Ami.

"Don't be surprised if I have to leave," says the first girl.

"And now we have Juniper Lee," says Yumi. "She's known for bailing on many social occasions for some strange reason. Nobody knows why."

"She seems very good at karate, though," says Ami. "Let's see what she can do."

_Juniper starts to run across the dominoes, but slips halfway and falls on her face._

"OH!" Ami and Yumi say together.

"Too bad," says Yumi. "Let's see that again on our MXCC Impact Replay."

_Slow motion clip shows of June falling on her face._

"And as you can see, she just loses it halfway there," says Ami.

"Ooh. Look, her leg twisted funny, too," says Yumi. "Looks like she's not gonna be anywhere social for a while."

"Too bad," says Ami.

"My best friend's a tiger!" says the next boy.

"And this is Calvin," says Yumi. "He's best known for living in a fantasy world and carrying a stuffed tiger."

_Calvin starts to hop across the dominoes, but topples off a quarter away from the starting point._

"OH!"

"Too bad," says Yumi.

"It's bad to tumble the dominoes?" asks the next girl.

"And Starfire's back from Sinkers and Floaters," says Ami. "Let's see what she does here."

_Starfire hops across the dominoes with great ease, having a few close calls, but eventually somersaults onto the finishing point._

"All right!" says Yumi. "That little flip ties the score back up 5-5."

"Got anything to eat?" asks thelast boy.

"And our last boy is Garfield, known for his appetite," says Ami. "Let's see if he can score one more point for the boys."

_Garfield hops off the first domino, but ends up toppling off the next domino, landing on Pins, who is right under him._

"OH!"

"That's gotta hurt Garfield _and _Pins," says Yumi.

"Can I go now?" asks the last girl.

"Raven's also back from Sinkers and Floaters," says Ami. "She still doesn't seem very excited to be here."

_Raven, looking bored, walks along the dominoes, and doesn't look surprised when she topples off halfway._

"Nope, still not excited," says Yumi.

"Doesn't matter," says Ami. "That was our last player, and it looks like the boys and girls have developed a tie, 5-5."

_Scene cuts back to Ami and Yumi._

"There now, you see, Yumi?" asks Ami. "The score was tied. Boys are just as capable as girls."

"Yeah, whatever," says Yumi. "The point is I still have all my money. But I did find something that all boys _and _girls can enjoy . . . "

IT'S TIME FOR YUMI'S PAINFUL ELIMINATIONS OF THE DAY!

"Starting at Number 10," says Yumi. "We've got Amy Rose, who isn't lucky with love _or _Wallbangers."

_As Yumi talks, the clips of the accidents play._

"And Number 9 is Knuckles the Echidna, whowasn't too happy about losing to the MXCC stones. I still think he's acting like a baby."

"Number 8 is Garfield, who not only damages himself on the dominoes, he also did a number on Pins as well. Ouch."

"Number 7 would have to be Buena Girl. This perfectionistwasn't exactly buenawhen she messed up her flip on the stepping stones."

"Number 6 is Wanda. She did a great job confusing the goons in Door Jam, but it all backfired when she made herself dizzy. Ha ha!"

"Number 5 is our very own Tlaloc, who finds out what happens when you mess with a crustacean like Dr. Zoidberg. According to Kaz, he _still _hasn't gotten all that ink out."

"Number 4 is Danny Fenton. He tried to get away, but the goons in Door Jam just _mangled _him. Not really a scary ghost, if you ask me. Let's hope he's got a good afterlife, because this life sucks."

"Number 3 is Juniper Lee, who gets flattened and twisted very awkwardly on the dominoes. My guess is that she's going to have trouble bailing places for a while."

"Number 2 is Ed. He lost in Wallbangers but was dumb enough to laugh when he hit the wrong door. Loser."

"And my most painful elimination of the day is . . . "

". . .Teen hero Kim Possible's sidekick, Ron Stoppable! Despite his win in Door Jam, he didn't have time to celebrate because he was too busy being de-pantsed by Dennis . . . HA HA HA HA!"

_Scene cuts back to Ami and Yumi._

"Well, once again, we had a great competition, right Yumi?" asks Ami.

"Right, Ami," says Yumi. "'Cause I still got my money!"

"Yumi . . . just take us out, will you?" asks Ami.

"Sure thing," says Yumi. "Okay, everybody. What do we always say?"

"DON'T GET ELIMINATED!" yell Ami, Yumi, and the rest of the MXCC cast.

_Well, that's the end of this MXCC story. And I can see by my "review" page that a lot of people loved it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions for characters! -AMX _


End file.
